


Dog Pile

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Enlisted (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete, Derrick, and Randy get in some 'Brother Time' before Formation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Pile

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of [THIS](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XJmQP2KkSSs) deleted scene. Beginning action/dialogue lifted directly from the clip.

**Title** : Dog Pile  
 **Pairing** : Pete/Derrick/Randy  
 **Word Count** : 2630  
 **Rating** : 18+  
 **Warnings** : Hillcest, frottage  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Disclaimer** : I own neither the show, nor the characters. This is a product of my imagination.  
 **A/N** : This is a continuation of [THIS](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XJmQP2KkSSs) deleted scene. Beginning action/dialogue lifted directly from the clip.

Finally the clock read 5:30, bold red numbers aligning so he could wake up Pete. He’d been squatting by the side of Pete’s bed for the last ten minutes, collar of his PT shirt damp from his quick pre-formation exercise. How Pete hadn’t heard him sneak into his room, he had no idea.

Randy started with a soft ‘Pete,’ utterance of his oldest brother’s name becoming rhythmic, sound louder and quicker as he approached Pete’s eye-level. A giggle built, Pete’s breathing uneven as he woke, palm gently smacking against his face and the giggle finally erupted.

“Hah, snooze button! H-hey,” he snorted, Pete lifting his head from his pillow and frowning at him.

“Randy, what are you doing?” asked Pete, voice rasping across his throat, hand finding its way back to his stomach.

“Custom wake-up call, brother.” Randy grinned and Pete groaned, head thumping back against the pillow just as Derrick came through the doorway.

“Randy, why did you set my alarm? I like to sleep until 6:30.”

Randy turned toward the doorway, right arm balanced on the edge of Pete’s rack. “Formation’s at 0600.”

Derrick narrowed his eyes, chin dipping slightly. “I like to sleep until 6:30,” he said firmly, rolling his eyes when Randy ignored him and turned his attention back to Pete.

Randy smiled and said, thoughts all spilling out at once, “The reason we’re all up and super excited right now is so we can have 30 minutes of brother time before work starts.”

Pete threw a glance at Derrick, younger brother leaning against the doorjamb with one hand planted on his hip, the other rubbing, annoyed, at his eyes. “Oh boy…”

Randy looked toward Derrick, too, before hurrying onward, “Now let’s make this count! Okay, favorite family memory. Go! I’ll go first: Aunt Lorraine choking on a hotdog: Grandpa’s farting Christmas.” He spun back toward Derrick, arm jutting toward him. “Derrick!”

“Back to bed,” he said, both hands planted on his hips as he turned back to the hallway.

“Yeeeeeeah,” agreed Pete, lying down again, ignoring Randy’s frenzied ‘no’s.

Derrick waited, head cocked slightly as Randy continued rambling. “I will not back down on this. Brother time is very important. If we don’t have it now, when are we going to have it?”

“All day?” suggested Pete, leaning up on his elbows and staring at Randy before catching Derrick’s gaze.

“I will literally see you all day,” said Derrick, hands flapping in defeat.

“No,” said Randy, pointing at Pete before turning back toward Derrick and repeating, “No. No, no,” he pointed his finger, “During formation Pete’s our _Sergeant_ ; right now he is our _brother_.” He turned back to Pete, “You are our brother and our Sergeant. You’re our Sergeant and our brother. Brother Sergeant.”

Derrick lifted his hands defensively and slowly advanced on his brothers. “Alright, he’s overheating,” he said, trying to be heard over Randy’s excited rambling, Pete attempting to calm Randy with a placating hand on Randy’s shoulder. He startled, Randy hurriedly standing and turning toward him.

“Sergeant Wars is over. Dog pile!” he shouted, grabbing Derrick around the shoulders and sandwiching Derrick between Pete and himself, Derrick off-angle, but perfectly pressed against him and Pete.

“Why, why, _why_ ,” groaned Derrick, Pete’s hand brushing over his thigh before he pressed it against Randy’s ribs.

“Stop it; you’re so sweaty!” groaned Pete, forehead wrinkling as he felt the slight dampness of Randy’s shirt under his palms, Derrick’s face pressed against the sleep-warm skin of his left bicep. Derrick’s hair tickled his arm; sure it was almost long enough to violate grooming standards. “C’mon, Randy, _off_.”

His brothers wriggled beneath him, Derrick’s butt rubbing up against the front of his boxer-briefs. Randy giggled again, tightening his arms around Derrick. “This isn’t the kind of ‘brother time’ I had in mind, but I’ll take it,” he said, purposefully grinding against Derrick, mouth brushing the curve of his brother’s neck as Derrick stilled.

“Randy…” said Derrick, couldn’t help the way his cock was firming up against Pete’s hip. They hadn’t included Pete back into their ‘brother time’ since Pete had been assigned to Rear D and he didn’t know how Pete would react to being thrown back into it now. It was obvious he had changed while deployed overseas, but _how_ much he had changed was yet to be determined.

“Oh _god_ ,” groaned Pete, thanking sleepy Pete for closing the blinds before he’d gone to bed last night. He peeled his eyes open, hand automatically finding the top of Derrick’s head as he took in the state of his barracks. The door was still wide-open and anyone could poke their head in and discover the position they were in. “Randy, you _can’t_ \--”

“C’mon, Pete, formation isn’t ‘till 0600; that’s at _least_ ,” he looked back at the clock, _5:35_ looking back at him, “at _least_ ten minutes of good brother time.”

Derrick flicked his eyes up toward Pete’s face, hips shifting against the hardness in Pete’s boxer-briefs. _Good_. “Don’t sell yourself short, buddy, you can go at _least_ fifteen,” he said, turning his head toward Randy’s.

Randy grinned, lips pulling up in that dumb smile of his when he was truly pleased.

“Pete’s right, though. You can’t until you close the door,” he said, looking back at Pete and cocking an eyebrow, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Before they even noticed the lack of Randy’s weight, their younger brother had extracted himself and shut and locked the door. He eyed them with a wide grin before clambering on top of them again.

“This is going to be so great,” said Randy, pressing his face into Derrick’s hair as he positioned Derrick over their older brother. “It’s too bad you didn’t want to move in with us; we could have been doing this since you came back.”

“Randy, you _know_ ,” started Pete, groaning when Randy wedged his hands between their bodies, fingertips sliding over his abdomen before Randy slipped his hands down the front of Derrick’s sweatpants.

“Yeah, _Pete_ , we could’ve been doing this since you’ve been back stateside.”

Pete was amazed that Derrick could talk without interruption, felt the movements of Randy’s hands in Derrick’s sweats, the gentle stroke of Randy’s fingers over the insides of Derrick’s thighs. “Then shut your mouth so I can do this with you now, _Corporal_ Hill.”

“ _Sergeant_ Brother,” whispered Randy giddily, settling on his knees so he could tug down Derrick’s sweatpants, not surprised to find his older brother wasn’t wearing underpants. He rubbed his palms over Derrick’s butt, breath catching when Derrick’s back bowed and he groaned. Derrick got on his knees, too, legs framing Pete’s hips, chest angled down toward Pete’s, hips jutting up into the air. Stroking his hands over Derrick’s hips, he pushed Derrick’s t-shirt up around his waist, skin hot at the base of his spine.

“Pete, Pete, _Pete_ ,” he said, pressing up against Derrick and looking over his shoulder at Pete. “You gotta get your underpants down, too, brother,” he said, mouthing at Derrick’s shoulder and feeling Pete squirm as he obeyed the request. “Yeah, that’s good.” Randy shuddered, kissing the back of Derrick’s neck as he peeled out of his own boxer-briefs and kicked them onto the floor.

“What are we doing,” whispered Pete, glancing at the clock before letting his hands find Derrick’s waist. There was no way they could get in any _proper_ ‘brother time’ and still assemble for formation at 0600.

“We don’t have to, you know,” said Derrick, pressing his mouth against Pete’s temple so only he could hear, Randy too involved with petting his flanks to notice. “If you don’t want--” his eyes widened, Pete’s palm curving over the back of his head to drag their mouths together, Pete’s kiss insistent.

“Don’t you _ever_ think this isn’t what I want, Derrick. I know I was gone and that it sucked for you and Randy, but don’t, for even a second, think I wasn’t constantly thinking about you both,” he said, narrowing his eyes and staring at Derrick’s face, fingers tight in Derrick’s hair. He carefully tugged, Derrick’s hips rocking forward against his own, cocks sliding together.

“Then _why_ \--” started Derrick, head dropping between his shoulders when Randy gripped his hips and rocked against him, dick sliding between his cheeks, precome slicking his tailbone.

“Later,” said Pete, shaking Derrick’s head lightly, “we’ll talk later.”

“Hey hey, no secrets,” said Randy, pressing along Derrick’s back and leaning over his shoulder, hips still moving as he rejoined the conversation. “Where the heck is _my_ kiss?” he asked, noticing the slick redness of both of his brothers’ mouths.

Pete huffed out a laugh and curled his hand around the back of Randy’s head as he leant up, giving in to the wet press of Randy’s tongue and his eager kisses. His hips bucked, Derrick shifting onto an elbow and wrapping his fingers around their dicks, lengths hot and slick in the perfect curl of Derrick’s fingers. The quick jerk of Randy’s hips pushed their cocks through Derrick’s fist, all of their movements working toward their release.

Randy pulled back from Pete to take a deep breath, fingers tightening around Derrick’s waist before he kissed Derrick’s flushed cheekbone, Derrick turning just enough so he could connect their mouths.

Derrick hummed, letting Randy guide their kiss as he concentrated on his and Pete’s cocks, precome lubing the slide of his fingers. Pete covered Randy’s hands on his hips, stilling him as his brothers rocked under and against him.

“Derrick,” panted Randy, forehead pressed against Derrick’s, breath tickling each other’s mouths.

“What, Randy?” he asked, frowning when Randy pulled back and shifted. He groaned, Randy thrusting between his legs, cock rubbing along his taint and nudging against his balls. Pete moaned beneath him, eyes falling to his older brother’s face. “You like that?” Derrick kept his fingers just beneath their cockheads, fingers teasing the nerves there as the crown of Randy’s dick rubbed over their sacs. “Like feeling Randy there while I jack us off just like this?” he asked, mouth pressed against Pete’s ear again, knew Randy would’ve come from the dirty talk alone.

“You don’t shut up, do you?” Pete squeezed Derrick’s waist and turned his head, kissing him again as Derrick sped up his strokes.

“You like it when he talks,” said Randy, frowning at his brothers before leaning over, too, bumping his nose against Derrick’s cheek and licking over Derrick’s swollen bottom lip. Kisses like this never worked out how he hoped, but Pete licked his top lip and Derrick bit at his bottom lip so he didn’t care how much saliva was probably all over his chin. He felt that pressure building, muscles taut all along his body. Dropping his hands to Derrick’s thighs, he squeezed, forcing Derrick’s legs tighter around his cock. Derrick’s legs shook from the awkward press, but he moaned.

Pete let out a short breath, Derrick mouthing at his jaw. He’d missed this, missed having his brothers like this. He tightened his grip on Derrick’s hips, thoughts of Derrick and Randy while he was deployed making his abdomen clench, cock twitching in Derrick’s firm grip. Randy riding Derrick, Derrick taking Randy’s cock while on his elbows and knees just like this, fucking each other on the tiny racks in their shared room.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed, pleased by Randy’s drawn out moan, knew his youngest brother wouldn’t last if he and Derrick loosed all the swears they were holding back. “ _Fuck_ , Randy, bite his shoulders; you know how he likes that,” he said, catching Derrick’s eyes and grinning. His muscles tensed, orgasm building low in his gut and the base of his spine. He wasn’t going to let himself come first and wasn’t above using Randy to make Derrick let go.

“You’re a dick,” groaned Derrick, dropping his head against Pete’s shoulder as Randy followed their brother’s order, hand pushing his t-shirt up under his armpits, teeth catching over his right shoulder blade before kissing his way to the other and biting. “Oh _fuck_ ,” he gasped, Randy’s fingers probably bruising his thighs from how tightly he squeezed them at the curse. “Fuck, Randy, that’s it…”

“You said,” Randy swallowed hard, planting several kisses along Derrick’s spine before he straightened, “you _said_.”

“Fuck, Randy? You like it when Derrick swears, don’t you, baby brother?”

“ _Peeeete_ ,” moaned Randy, biting at Derrick’s shoulders again. He was close, knew he was going to lose it soon and his brothers’ curses were _not_ helping him keep it together.

“Shit,” hissed Pete, Derrick’s fingers tightening around their dicks, “you’re not gonna win this, Derrick.”

“Fuck you, I’m not going to win,” said Derrick, breath catching with each press of Randy’s teeth. He let go of himself and fisted Pete’s cock, strokes fast and three fingered just beneath the tip. Pete swore, thighs tensing between his legs, fingers digging bruises into his hips. He kissed Pete just before Pete shouted, catching Pete’s moans as he spilled across his chest, hips bucking up with his release.

“ _Fuck. Je_ sus, Derrick.”

“Pete, _no_ ,” whispered Randy, burying his face in Derrick’s hair, hips jerking as he came, pleasure rushing through his body and out between Derrick’s thighs.

“Bullshit, I’m not going to win,” said Derrick smugly, struggling against Randy’s weight and sitting up, Randy’s arms loose around his thighs as he took himself in hand again. He stared at the spots of Pete’s release on his chest, gaze following the pattern to Pete’s spent cock. “ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned, Randy’s hands restlessly stroking his thighs, reaching that peak when Pete quirked a brow and rubbed Randy’s come into his inner thighs. “ _Fuck_ ,” he gasped, release striping more spots up Pete’s tee. He shivered between his brothers, t-shirt damp beneath his arms and across his chest. He worked the last of his release from his cock before pressing his palms against Pete’s belly, fingers smearing his come along the grooves of Pete’s abs as they all caught their breath.

“Perfect ‘brother time,’ brothers,” muttered Randy, face pressed against Derrick’s neck.

Pete nodded and managed to sit up, one hand curving over the top of each of his brother’s heads. He relaxed when two hands pressed against the top of his own head, Randy’s thumb brushing over his brow. “Formation at 0600, soldiers,” he said after a few moments, clock reading _5:52_.

“We’re disgusting,” said Derrick, glancing down at his crotch as he pulled at the front of his t-shirt with his thumb and index finger.

“Old hat in the AO, but baby wipes are your best friend, fellas.” Pete grinned and then shoved his brothers toward the foot of the bed, peeling off his t-shirt as he stood. Derrick and Randy stared and he smirked, muscles flexing as he purposefully stretched. He grabbed the baby wipes out of his side table and stared at his brothers as he quickly and efficiently wiped down his body. “Clock’s ticking, ladies. And don’t think I won’t make you do extra drills if you’re late just because we all got off.”

“Yes, Sergeant,” said Randy, clambering off the bed and wiping down, too.

Derrick rolled his eyes and hurriedly cleaned himself off, nose wrinkling as he wiped Randy’s come from between his legs. He and Randy quickly dressed, Pete hand-heading both of them before shooing them back to their barracks to uniform up. Derrick threw his arm around Randy’s shoulders and gave Randy a noogie, little brothers laughing as they went to their room.

Pete sighed, eying the mess of his rack and the disaster they’d made of his tee. He really needed to move off base, if not for the space then at least for added privacy. And really, Randy wasn’t wrong in the notion that brother time was _very_ important.  



End file.
